When they love
by Sonozaki Spooks
Summary: Un nuevo tablero de juego se ha extendido. Las brujas sitúan a sus piezas... Contenido: Un BattlerXBeato, algo de violencia macabra, algo de romance y una pizca de tragedia.Dejen Review!


_-Hermano...-su mano, tensa en un momento, se volvió lánguida al siguiente. Ellas rieron, alegremente._

º0O0º

-Maria tiene razón-Battler tomó la de ella, y las extendieron hacia los demás-¡Vamos a prometer que siempre seremos amigos!

-¡_Uh-uh_!-Maria sonrió, a manera de afirmación.

Jessica y George pusieron su mano sobre la de Battler y María.

-¡Y nunca actuar como los amargados de nuestros padres!-Jessica dijo, con voz enérgica.

-Ante todo, nosotros tenemos una mejor oportunidad que ellos para ser buenos amigos en el futuro, pues..

-George...-Battler y Jessica lo miraban con una cara larga. Su primo mayor podría estarles dandos consejos muy buenos.. pero éste no era el momento.

-¡Acércate tu tambien, Shannon!- Jessica le guñó el ojo a la joven, quien, enrojeció por un momento, para después colocar su blanca mano sobre la de George.

-Sólo sirvo a los Ushiromiya-dijo con una sonrisa- pero...¡estoy halagada de que me incluyan como parte del grupo!-miró divertida a George, quien _si _estaba rojo.

-¡_Uh-uh_! ¡Maria tiene hambre! -La pequeña deshizo el pacto de amistad para buscar en su bolso rosa algo -¡_Uh-uh_!- Sacó una galleta enorme, con enormes chispas de chocolate. Abrió la boca para darle un mordisco.

-¿Uh? Maria...-Battler se acercó por atrás a la niña, y puso su cara justo al lado de ella-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Aaah!-Maria dio un respingo, y por poco se le cayó la galleta-¡Battler me asustó! ¡_Uh-uh_!

-Jajaja! Perdóname, Maria, no era esa mi intención-Battler seguía mirando fijamente a la galleta-sólo me preguntaba si...

Maria entendió el mensaje detrás de los ojos brillantes de Battler, y partió un pedacito, dándoselo.

-¡_Uh-uh_! Kumasawa me dio esta galleta!-Maria sonrió.

-¿No tienes más?- Battler se había zampado el pedacito, y miraba con ansia la galleta de Maria.

-Vamos, vamos Battler- George pasó un brazo por el hombro de Battler, al ver que Maria estaba dispuesta a partir otro pedacito- Deja a Maria con su galleta. Regresemos a la mansión, y pidámosle unas cuantas a Kumasawa- empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que conectaban la playa con la mansión; todos siguieron a los chicos.

María tomó un pedacito, y lo puso en la mano de Battler disimuladamente. Éste dio una pequeña risita, y le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad. Luego volteó la cara ligeramente, y degusto aquel pedazo de gloria... Shannon cocinaba de lujo, pero era la primera vez que una galleta superaba a las de ella.. y era la de Kumasawa. Volteó a ver a Shanon. Al parecer no parecía molesta. Shanon advirtió su mirada, y le sonrió.

Battler giró la cabeza rápidamente, avergonzado. A su mente volvió un vago recuerdo de su enamoramiento de niños de hace 6 años...

-¡_Uh-uh_! ¡Está lloviendo!

La voz de Maria distrajo a Battler de ese pensamiento tan vergonzoso. Tal y como dijo Maria, una a una, caían gruesas gotas del cielo.

-Parece que el tifón ha llegado-George volteó a ver el cielo. Las nubes se habían oscurecido en cuestión de minutos-Battler, Jessica, lleven a Maria con ustedes, yo tengo que llevar a Shanon a la mansión.

Jessica lanzó una mirada traviesa a su primo.

-Claro, claro... Vamos Maria. Battler y Jessica tomaron de las manos a Maria, y corrieron a la casa de huéspedes.

George esperó a que los demás se alejaran. Luego, ofreció el brazo a Shannon. Ella lo aceptó, y empezaron a caminar por el jardín de rosas. George estaba indiferente a la lluvia, pero no tenía el más mínimo deseo de que ella se mojara. Así que apresuró el paso, y llegaron a un pequeño kiosco de piedra en medio del jardín. George le ofreció asiento, y Shannon se sentó, acomodando su falda.

George se sentó en frente de ella.

-Eeh...Shanon..., no.. Sayo. Sayo.. la comida que hiciste hoy me pareció asombrosa... tan rápido.. tan deliciosa.. y..

-¿George?-Shanon extendió su mano, y tomó la de él- lo que hoy hice es algo que me encantaría hacer siempre para tí, después de que llegaras del trabajo... antes de ir a él... no sólo hacer la merienda... si no tambien...-se acercó a él, muy lentamente- _esto._..

Los labios de Shannon se juntaron con los de George. Él sólo cerró los ojos, sintiendo latir su corazón con fuerza.

El beso no duró mucho. Cuando Shanon abrió los ojos, George aun no lo hacía. Su cara estaba completamente colorada, y ella sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que su "_novio_" era una persona decidida, pero tímida. Y también sabía que muy probablemente sería hoy la última vez que se vieran. Miró dolida al piso. Su corazón entero latía por ese joven, y sabía que el de él latía por ella... y hoy tal vez llegaría esa magia a su fin.

Decidió tomar la iniciativa. Miró la cajita negra que sobresalía del bolsillo en el pecho de George. Alargó la mano, y la agarró.

George se dio cuenta de eso; quizo detenerla, pero ella ya la tenía en sus manos.

-¡Ehhh... Shan..Sayo! ¡Dame eso!¡Digo.. devuélvemelo! ¡Es mio.. bueno.. será tuyo.. que..!

Con George hecho un nudo de palabras, Shanon pudo fácilmente abrir la cajita. Una sola lágrima de alegría cayó por su ojo. Ahí, en medio de la cajita, resplandecía un hermoso anillo, delgado y plateado; y sobre él un diamante finamente cortado, que destellaba con la más mínima luz. Shanon lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Ehh.. -George miró avergonzado al piso- tenía pensado dártelo hoy..así que.. si quieres... ponértelo en el dedo que más gustes...¿Qué haces?

Shanon hurgaba en su bolsillo. Sacó un pequeño listón rojo.

-George... siento que debo preguntártelo, aún después de ésta enorme muestra de cariño y afecto- miró hacia otro lado- ¿Harías... cualquier cosa por mí?

George se quedó pasmado. Nó porque no lo fuera a hacer.. si no que en ese momento no tenía mas palabras. El incidente del anillo lo había turbado un poco.. ¿por qué Sayo preguntaría eso? ¿acaso no creía que sus sentimientos fueran verdaderos? Tomó aire:

-_Si, mi amor_-la palabra resonó en el kiosco- A medida que los años han pasado, y te he conocido más, te he llegado a amar con cada partícula de mi ser. Nunca te dejaré, Shanon, nuncá te haré infeliz, yo...-Shanon puso un dedo en los labios de George. Lo tomó de la mano, y se pusieron de pie.

Shanon pasó el listón por el anillo, luego por el cuello de George, y finalmente el de ella. Hizo un nudo, y miró a George, que la miraba extrañado.

-George. Mañana me pondré el anillo en el dedo de compromiso, pues desde hoy acepto pasar todos los días que me queden a tu lado. Pero hoy, quiero que tu y yo nos quedemos así, abrazados, hasta que el sol aparezca..

-Pero.. Sayo.. no quieres que nos quedemos sentados.. o.. en algún otro lugar, menos frío.. por que.. te puedes enfermar, y eso no me lo perdonaría.

Shanon lo miró en silencio, y cuando terminó de hablar, ella lo hizo:

-George... quiero estar aquí. Quiero que el perfume de las rosas nos deleite toda la noche. Quiero estar abrazada de tí, de pie, por que la distancia entre tu corazón y el mio es nula. Quiero...-miro con tristeza los ojos de George, apartando un cabello de su frente-...que si este fuera mi último día de vida, pasarlo así, a tu lado.

George no dijo nada. Sólo abrazó fuertemente a Shanon, y suspiró. No creía que hubiera razón para pensar de esa forma.. pero... era el deseo de su amada, y el daría su vida por ello.

º0o0º


End file.
